Heart Of Gold
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: I have searched the mountains and the deserts, I've searched the oceans and the tundra. I have searched long, as I grow old...I search for the Heart Of Gold. A male human x female Suicune story. Collab idea with CelfwrDderwydd.


It was nearing dusk as the sun was going to hide behind the mountains of the desert area. To some this was almost a sign of peace, but here, there was anything but peace.

By the edge of the small town known as Dusty Gulch two opposing factions were sizing each other up, both yelling profanities at each other and threatening the other side, armed with miscellaneous items held in their hands; mainly blunt acquired weapons or knives of various sorts, all ready to attack the other at a moment's notice. One side stayed by the outskirts of what is their homes, while the other dared to invade.

"Oh yeah, think you're so tough as you hide behind the walls?" One member of a gang yelled, pointing a bat at their other side, this person on the invading side.

"Says the one trying to attack innocent people who are only just trying to live." The other side yelled, standing near the edge, his weapon, an old pipe, gripped unsteadily in both hands.

"Don't you dare mock us!" Another gang member spat out, a stick of metal held in his arm. He trudged himself forward. "This land will belong to us!" His teeth bared as he held his weapon aloft, ready for an inevitable smash forward upon someone's head. "To us and only us!" He was within striking distance to person of the other side, said person was too worried to strike back, his body trembling as he lacked both the experience and the courage to counter. "This is what happens when you stand in our way!" He shouted, readying his club.

But before the attack had a chance to hit, the quivering gang member felt a hand quickly grab his shoulder from behind. With no word of warning he felt himself, rather gently, pushed to the side, as a figure quickly darted forward past him.

"What?" Was all the attacking man could say, as before his strike could even land he felt a powerful punch landed straight into his face, shocking everyone there as the gang member fell backwards onto his back, clutching his jaw.

"Leave." He only said. This man was wearing a thick and large dark cream coloured coat, his face somewhat shrouded by the hood.

"Sh..shit! It's their leader!" One of the opposing men yelled, the one on the ground, pushed his body away from him, scraping along the sandy floor.

"Big deal." One of them retorted with confidence, cracking his knuckles as he walked towards the leader. "It's just one guy how could he-" He immediately cut himself off-and stopped-as the leader instantly grabbed his coat and opened them outwards, revealing underneath a pair of small submachine guns; one's a person might label as UZI's!

In a calm, yet dark tone he repeated his only word: "Leave." Quickly they all scurried off like Rattata's from a rampaging Garchomp, the gang member on the floor, quickly pulled himself up and ran away with the others.

The leader turned to his group, specifically at the man kneeling on the ground, who he had moments ago pushed safely to the side. "You OK?" He asked in a slower, more kinder tone. The man nodded his head, thanking his leader as he got up. With that they all headed inside the town.

Little time past before the members were now loafing around an open area of the town, with the gang leader stuck leaning to a wall, thinking to himself as the others were just playing cards and drinking liquids they should not have so much so often. As the others were making merry the leader sighed, reflecting on life had been given to him, but to the other more harmless people in his group.

This housing town, a shanty town-like estate located in some dusty mountains on some uninteresting part of the map. This old place used to be a mining town, but sadly dried up as soon as all the silver and such were all gathered. It's a dry, desolate area, a place no self-respecting human would stay.

Hence why it's home to only gangs. Gangs that care only for their own members and are more than willingly to punish anyone that stand in their way.

All...except for his particular one, the leader of 'Dusty's Defenders' as some people who lived there liked to call it. No matter what, he only believed in attack as an important resort, mainly a last, or to prove something. He was neither ruthless nor conniving. And despite his cold and piercing demeanor, he cared for his comrades like they were his family. As he once told his gang:

"If we don't hurt them or steal from them, they're more likely not to turn on us. If we HELP them, then they might help us if we need it. We may be a gang, but hurting a little old lady or little kids is what an ANIMAL does, not us. We're better than THAT."

The leader stood and walked away from the area, answering his subordinates that he was just going for a walk when they asked him. He walked farther out from the town, around the mountains as the sky turned red, knowing his way around the land until he came to an abandoned area; a small lake near the old mine. He was too far to hear the members idly talking about 'Strange folk' roaming around the mountains.

Unfortunately this was not some kind oasis in the desert, as this lake was poisoned by the dumping of chemicals like mercury, arsenic, cyanide among other substances they used to separate the metals in mining. If you'd happened to drink this water, you'd be dead at the end of the day. Not that you'd think it was drinkable in the first place.

The leader just shook his head, grossed out at the sight. It was anything but the nicest site to see but the area was always swept in silence, so to him, if it is anything to go by, at least he can sit here and muse.

He sat on top of a large rock, pulling out his twin submachine guns from under his coat and draping them over his shoulders, the long straps attached to the weaponry wrapped around his body and clung to his sides freely. He started to feel a light wind suddenly drape over him.

He sighed, not wanting to think or do anything, just having a desire to get away from it all. With nothing to do but look at the open sky with innocent eyes or the desolate area, where nothing peeked your eye except for a bluish image far off at the other side of the-

He instantly stood up, gazing at the image away from him. He crept forward lightly, trying to better understand what is was.

As he got closer he could make out more of the figure; it was quite a large creature, obviously not human as it was not bipedal and had a large layer of purple jutting out its back. As he got nearer, he noticing it was trying sticking it's leg, or rather, paw, into the water.

"Wait!" He quickly called out. "The water's poisoned! Don't try touching the water!"

But the creature, a Pokemon he believed, seemed to either ignore his presence completely or was too busy to not notice.

He tried to get nearer, hoping to try to stop the creature, however, the Pokemon touched the water with it's paw, but before he could interject any more his movements became slower till he stopped as his gaze now turned to the lake where, to his utter disbelief, a powerful force spread out from the Pokemon's paw and around the water, where the dark colors of the once dirty water were replaced with the purest blue.

He stood there in pure amazement, unsure if what he saw was real. His attention was too focused on the lake that he didn't even notice the Pokemon walk up close to him.

"What even just...happened…?" He stammered.

"The water is now purified." A voice in his head suddenly spoke out. He turned, looking at the Pokemon now eyeing him close by with a stoic expression. He could now make out the purple layer in it back more clearly, juttering around the light wind, along with two white streamer come from it's back. It wasn't an entirely big Pokemon, even when standing to its full height, but it was taller than himself, or at least, it was with that crest adorned on its head. It's eye level was about the same as his.

"But...how?" He could only let out.

"I have traveled across the land seeking dirty water to purify. Hence why I am now here. As of now, the water is now clean of toxins." It's tone was clearly feminine, both wise and calm. He could see her looking him over up and down. Besides his thick coat the other thing that caught her eye was the objects held at his side.

"Do you not seem threatened by my appearance?" She asked him.

"Well uh...no. I mean, you don't seem like you're going to attack me." He replied.

"Yet I'm not sure the same could be said to you, as you appear to be sporting a pair of human manufactured weapons on your side." She pointed to his guns.

"Oh these?" He looked down to his weapons. "There mostly for show, really. I've never had to use them. Not that I'd want to anyway."

"Oh?" She questioned.

"Yes like I tell my teammates, only take up such an action against an enemy as a last resort. Never take up arms against those who don't deserve it."

"Teammates? So there's more of you?" She questioned further.

"I'm actually the leader, so to speak, of a gang living nearby up the mountains."

"A gang leader?" She said quietly. She had some knowledge of the human society. And she knew that gang members, especially the leaders, in the human world were ruthless and uncaring, dangerous to anyone else.

But not this one. His words were sincere and truth. He seemed to not carry any air of hatred around him. To her, there was something about him that seemed special.

Slowly, she stepped away from his direction. Making sure to keep some attention on the human she walked over to the lake, and without missing a beat, walked across it as well. The human stood there stunned, watching the Pokemon strut across the lake like it was the ground. She stopped at one point and turned back to the male, beckoning him over with a 'come'.

"But...I can't I'm-" He tried to utter out

"Come." She repeated in the same tone.

Tentatively he walked forward, stopping by the edge as he slowly dipped his shoe over the water. He quickly darted it over the surface, a small ripple draped over where he touched. And ever so slowly more, he found his foot being rested on the surface like it was actually solid. It moved around a little under him but stayed in place. He pushed more weight onto it, yet he didn't fall through. There was resistance.

"I promise you human, I will not let you fall through." The Pokemon spoke to him. Calmly waiting for him to catch up. He, as calm as any person would feel in this situation, walked across the lake, steadily, until he was right beside, not noticing the grin on her face.

"Now comes the best part." She said unexpectedly. Suddenly a strong blue light came from the bottom of the lake's bed, rising up and bathed the two in a soft light.

"It's the toxin's being fully removed." She explained, not looking his way. "The powers I use to cleanse the water will take some time if there's a lot of chemicals in the water. What actually happens when this is the case is all the chemicals are brought down to the bottom of the water bed, out of danger to anyone, so it can be quickly disposed of, the result of which creates this light."

"How..how are you able to do this?" He asked.

"I am the legendary beast, Suicune, after all." She looked towards him with a soft smile.

"Suicune..." He repeated, not realizing just how much he was staring at the Pokemon, the ethereal glow bathing in made her look almost...supernaturally beautiful. Otherwordly. She noticed he was staring at her.

"Is there a problem, human?" He quickly shook his head, brushing off any reason he was staring. "Sorry it's just," he tried to say, "got a bit absent minded for a second."

"I see." She waved this off, staring downwards into the glow of the water. "Beautiful, no?" She said out loud. "There are few beauty's in this world that I've seen that are more mesmerizing as water being purified."

He slowly nodded his head, looking down to the bottom of the lake as well. Both seemed to be getting lost as they stared into the glow. For a few moments, neither said anything. That was until, her ears picked up a low voice saying-no...singing something. She turned to the human, who appeared to be singing something under his breath.

" _You've got the voice,_

 _the one I want to hear…"_

He stopped mumbling the tune when he noticed the Suicune was now staring at him. He quickly looked away in embarrassment. "I'm...I'm sorry." He stammered. "It was just, I was reminded of some cheesy song I know-"

"Please don't stop." Her soft voice interjected. "You sounded absolutely wonderful. If you'd please, I'd like to hear more. I can promise you I won't make you feel bad for singing. We are alone, after all."

"...All right." He was nervous, clearing his throat as he opened his mouth. He started again, this time loud enough to properly hear the lyrics.

" _Ooooh_

 _You've got the voice_

 _The one I want to hear_

 _The tone to make me feel_

 _The feel of your heart._

 _Ooooh_

 _You've got the voice_

 _I want to hear you sing_

 _I want to see you close_

 _I want you."_

Unknowingly to herself the Suicune started to tap her paw on the lake's surface.

" _Ooooh_

 _You_

 _You are my one_

 _My one true love_

 _The one I wanna be near_

 _Ooooh_

 _You_

 _You are my love_

 _My one true love_

 _The one I wanna hold close."_

Giving him a big smile she started to sway along the surface, dancing to his song. He noticed this, and started to smile back at her, not losing his focus on her as his singing didn't skip a beat.

" _Ooooh_

 _You've got the glow_

 _The aura around you_

 _The aura of beauty_

 _Of purity and love._

 _Ooooh_

 _You've got the glow_

 _The brightness inside_

 _The warmth of your heart_

 _Is seeping through."_

By now she was practically dancing to his song, getting lost in his song. Quickly he lifted off his hood, exposing his black, semi-spiky hair to air as he himself started to jig to the music.

" _Ooooh_

 _You_

 _You are my one_

 _My one true love_

 _The one I wanna be near_

 _Ooooh_

 _You_

 _You are my love_

 _My one true love_

 _The one I wanna hold close."_

Suicune was practically jumping around him as he followed her movements, almost laughing at the joy she was feeling.

"Ooooh

You've got the love

The love of an angel

The love for everyone

The love for us all

Ooooh

You've got the love

The love of a saint

The love to share

The love to desire."

As if in tandem both the human and the Pokemon sang the chorus in perfect rhythm, singing loud to the heavens:

 _"Ooooh!_

 _You!_

 _You are my one!_

 _My one true love!_

 _The one I wanna be near!_

 _Ooooh!_

 _You!_

 _You are my love!_

 _My one true love!_

 _The one I wanna hold close!"_

The Suicune sang no more as she listened him finish, slowing her dancing as she turned to him as his voice lowered.

" _Ooooh_

 _You are my love_

 _My one true love_

 _The one I need  
_

 _All because of you_

 _You made me feel_

 _Oh so special_

 _When you are close_

 _Because I_

 _Love_

 _You."_

His voice softened, almost a whisper at the end, neither truly realizing how close the both had gotten to each other until the end, where the Suicune had been slowly stepping towards him. When she got close enough, she pounced on him, albeit with very little force, and pushed him on his back, where she proceeded to nuzzle the human, said person relenting to the touch as they both loved the touch of the other.

The human draped his hands around her neck and rubbed her softly, his fingers getting lost in her mane as the female of the pair nuzzled her muzzle around his cheek, getting rather close to him.

In one instant their eyes crossed, The Suicune pulling a little away from him as they both silent stared at each other, no perception of the real world came to be as they both could only look deeply into each other's eyes.

"Suicune..." He spoke slowly, barely recognizing the legendary was gently moving her head close to his, closing her eyes as her mouth moved ever closer towards the males-

However, this movement was cut short as the man quickly jumped forward from his seat, grabbing her neck for balance as his eyes were wide, staring off to the distance.

Slowly, she craned her neck to the side as the male stood up, still staring blankly into the distance, and her own eyes widened as she noticed what he was staring, as far off, rising to the sky from somewhere...was smoke. A lot of it. In the direction he feared.

"...No..." He stammered.

"Human, what is the-" Her voice stopped when he instantly ran to the direction of the smoke, across the water she let him walk on and onto the ground as he disappeared from her sight. Slowly he started to walk his way, fearing for him.

Despite the pain he was feeling from his lungs he never stopped spiriting a beeline towards where his fears laid. He never stopped. He refused to stop, his body coursing with adrenaline as made his way to his hideout, a strong light came from its direction as he got closer and-

He ran to his town, or rather, what was left of it. He fell to his knees as he body gave way to the single emotion he was feeling, his twin machine guns dropped to his sides and onto the ground with two *clunks* as his arms went limp.

His hideout, the town he was living, was now up in flames, buildings and homes were now on fire, lighting up the sky with its light. Bodies of what once his friends and comrades were now nothing but corpses laying on the ground, blood soaked through their clothes as they all were murdered. Tears began to stain his cheeks as nothing but sadness swept over him.

"Z...z...Zeke." The faintest call of his name could be heard over the roaring flames, the noise bringing his attention quickly to where a body laid on his hack, his voice trembling, as his body refused his desire to bring his leader close to himself.

Said leader quickly crawled over to the dying body, grasping him tenderly in his arms as the dying member tried to speak.

"Du...dudes...in...black." His raised hand fell down, this sentence being his final words, as his raised trembling hand finally fell. Only a second did the crying leader being the corpse to his own body, hugging what was in his life his friend.

"Human!" The audible sound of Suicune was heard, yet he didn't make any action of noticing, too focused on his friend not notice.

"Human, what is.." Both her sentence and body stopped when she witnessed the situation.

"...Why..." This was all she could say to what she was seeing. _Who...would do this!_

" **New target found! Preceding to capture!** "An almost robotic voice called out from the side, and before the Suicune could understand where that voice was coming from a powerful object of some kind was fired and right the Pokemon in her face; the impact made the shell burst in half, as a unnatural dark smoke burst out and covered around her face, as it was intended, the purple smoke getting into her lungs and making the Pokemon feel dizzy.

Zeke turned the moment Suicune screamed out in pain, watching as her body became limp and fell unconscious on the ground a small of group of people started to walk over; their bodies illuminated in the light of the flames.

They were obviously human, but covered in head to toe in black armor, their faces obscured by gas masks with dark red lenses, all armed with powerful assault rifles and on their chest was the insignia that he knew all too well of; a simple black circle with white streaks in some kind of pattern signify who they were: Team Shadow.

The last kind of people he would ever meet, paramilitaries, an extremely dangerous organization whose purpose was to start wars, use Pokemon as weapons and...Arceus knows what else they do, but it was illegal enough to know they'd keep it under wraps. His gang did their best to stay away from them at all costs, but now it seemed they purposely came after them

" **Survivor found. Precede to capture for experimentation?** " One of them asked, getting closer to the crouched Zeke.

" **Negative. Enough have been taken. Dispose of immediately.** " Another replied. Despite his brain telling him to move, to run away or fight back, he did neither, all he could do was stay there, the fear of this enemy coming towards him and the regret of seeing his once comrades dead like this shook him dead to the core.

" **Suicune is our only priority. Capture of the legendary is important for our progression.** " The exact moment did the sole gang member hear those words of taking away, what could now be said, his only friend did the anger of this whole situation instantly hit him. His anger clouded away his fears as he suddenly leaped forward, his arm quickly going to his pocket pulling out his switchblade knife as he charged to the nearest soldier brandishing the blade with the attempt to kill as all his emotions were lost to the raw anger that he felt.

The man screamed and as dared to strike, screaming **"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"** at the top of his lungs as his arm pulled back and reached forward with all his might wanting to slice the soldier open. However, without missing a beat the masked soldier brought up the blunt of his rifle and smacked Zeke right across the face, the force pushed him to the ground, knocking him out with a groan, himself almost going conscious.

The soldier looked down on him for the briefest of seconds before one of the other men said. " **Dispose of him.** " Wasting no time the operative grabbed Zeke's body, the barely awake human let out a groan, as the soldier pushed into an open window of a burning building, dumping his body with a single care before walking away with the others leaving him to die in the wreck…

He did not know when he felt properly conscious again, but he did feel pain. Not just from the attack on his cheek but all around his body and in his lungs; from the flames and the smoke inhalation.

Slowly with a heavy push he got off from the floor with a heave and a moan he managed to stand up, his vision to blurry and bright to see as he felt his body almost burn from the heat. He tried to regain his senses; enough to know getting out the door wasn't an option, as the fire has shown to that exit.

He tried to look around, for anyway out, his vision too obscured and his body to shaken to be of any use.

He looked back, noticing the window they threw him in was still open, and with a forceful trudge he pushed his body to the opening, getting his upper body out of the building before just letting his weight drop forward, falling out the window and landing ungracefully on the outside floor. Withing seconds later the roof of the building collapsed behind him, smashing into the area he once stood, as he had only the blessing of Arceus to thank for that. With a struggle he pulled his arms out from his jacket, too hot and burnt for him to wear now.

For over a minute he lay there, heavily breathing as the crackling of the destroyed buildings echoed behind him, just breathing deeply, tasting the fresher air that he could breathe from, and with an almighty push, he stood up.

His mind, like his body, was a daze. The attack might have broken his cheek, but the monsters whole slaughter broke his spirit.

He was alone.

Now what.

There was...no one.

With his mind still lost and his body still ragged he managed to take a step forward, who knows what direction, but forward, his feet shuffling along the another step he moved, his half-lidded eyes not even focusing on where he was going, or what-

Then his foot hit something with a soft clink. Almost in slow motion did he bend his head downward and saw the glinting metal in front of his foot, bending his knees down to hold the item in his arms, bringing it up his eyes to examine it.

It was his flick knife, the one he dropped after the soldier hit him, the one he tried to kill the operatives with after they said they had captured Suicune.

 _Suicune._ Of all the people in his gang she was perhaps the only one she felt a genuine connection too. He knew he was always distant from the others, as eh knew they weren't like him. They were gang members through and through; tough, mean, hateful, even with him being the leader, him being the one who told them to never hit unless provoked, he knew deep inside himself, he wasn't and never could be, the same as then.

But Suicune, she was different. Calm, caring, gentle even. Somewhere he feels safe around, more importantly, someone who would never judge him for any of the weird things he secretly does.

Now Team Shadow have got her, for themselves, Arceus knows what kind of hell they'd force her though.

No.

He could not let that happen.

He might be up against an army, but she was all he could have left.

This was for her. For his fallen brethren.

For everyone that would be their next victim.

And he knew where they were.

* * *

Miles away, far off into the barely known distance, as the base of operations for the paramilitary that is Team Shadow. It's existence kept in secrecy. Any knowledge to the outside world was forever hidden away.

Found only in the open area in the middle of a stretch of woods was the large base, illuminated in the light by searchlights and fluorescent's. The only open area was at the front, and open stretch like a road

The 2 guards of the outside kept a lookout, keeping watch for anything moving in the distance beyond the outskirts of the open area. Nothing, of course. Even Pokemon have learnt to never get close to this part of the forest.

The larges doors suddenly opened, not outward or inward, but rather automatic doors sliding on inside sideways, where a single lone soldier walked out; his assault rifle held firmly in his words.

" **Gotta piss.** " He stated deeply, passing by the guards without any effort.

" **There's a bathroom inside the base you know?** " One of the other guards stated.

" **I ain't walking all the way up there for a leak.** " He replied back, not stopping his walk until he was far away from the two, out of sight from any of the guards and nearby a tree in a darkened part of the woods.

An unzip noises could then be heard, followed by a steady stream of liquid as the guard emptied his bladder on a tree.

Unbeknownst to the soldier, hiding carefully in the darkness, biding his time for a moment like now was the figure of an ex-gang leader, slowly, the male crept towards the back of the guard, trudging along the floor. His eyes piercing through the dark, fixated on one spot, as at the back of the guards head there was an opening; a slight one, between the man's helmet and his protective armor was an area only covered by some form of clothing: a perfect spot to strike.

Just as he head the soldier finally stop peeing he knew now was the only time for action. In one quick motion he grasped his arm around and grabbed the soldier by the front of his mask, surprising him. But before he could react back he quickly felt a sharp, unbearable pain shoot from the back of his neck, as Zeke quickly struck his knife into the back of his neck, and within seconds the soldier's body, seconds ago withering in pain and unable to scream out as the blood rushed to fill his lungs, now went limp and dead the ex-gang leader dropped him to the ground.

He dislodged the knife with his neck as he began to take off his uniform, putting it in his back pocket.

There was no real plan involved after this, only to save Suicune. He knew this was close to a suicide mission.

But he refused to go down without a fight.

* * *

The disguised soldier quickly came into view of the two guards situated at the front. He stared upwards, noticing the security camera's in place. He thought to himself that was better than taking the men head on. He also noticed two gun turrets placed at the opening, ensuring to him a forceful assault was a death wish.

He, with a firmness of not wanting to draw attention, stood in front of the large door, signaling to the guards to let in with a quick nod.

" **Enjoyed your piss?** " One of the men asked as he unlocked the door; said door opening sideways like before.

" **Do you?** " Came his reply; the gas mask had a electronic voice configure, so their words weren't muffled, so they all sounded deep and electronic, making their voices actually unrecognizable towards each other.

With that he stepped inside, the doors closing firmly behind him shut.

He studied his surroundings: a large open hallway with white/light blue pristine walls, thick lightening on the ceiling as the whole area was...deathly quiet. A few soldiers passed by him and payed him no heed. There was openings in the cement walls of the hallways, some filled up by large pipes going from the floor to the ceiling. The armor was heavy to him, since he's never trained to wear this kind of thing, but he dared not to let that impair his disguise.

He continued his walk, doing his best to act natural as he tried to find were Suicune was being kept. He had no knowledge of the inside of this place and there was no map to follow, so he'd now he become lost not in too long; however, this was not something he knew to focus on, all he needed to was stay focused, not let his disguise follow through, and rescue Suicune.

He soon found himself at the front of a pair of doors; there was no guards it seemed. Where were they all? He looked down to the access panel, as he noticed it needed an access card. He pulled his out of one of the jacket pockets, sliding it across the machine, and with a proceeded *ping* the once blank screen turned green.

However, the doors did not open, like he wished. Instead, the small screen changed to a keyboard display, where a robotic female voice said: "Pass-code needed."

" **...Shit.** " Was all he spoke. He had no idea about this.

"Pass-code needed." The voice repeated. He needed to think. If a pass-code is needed here, that would mean a higher security was needed in this part of the base. If that was true, then that would mean something important was kept behind there.

If anything could be taken as to her whereabouts, this was the best one he kept.

"Pass-code needed."

 _I know! I have no idea what it is!_ He thought. What the hell could it be? He had no idea. Could he even guess…

"Insufficient input of pass-code. Alert phase has been activated." The voice suddenly changed, snapping him out of his thoughts. " **What?** " Suddenly a small alarm could be heard, coming from any possible direction, as well a red light shining off the walls coming from a beacon.

 _Shit! There is an alarm! Oh crap, now what._ As he continued to stare down to the device he didn't realize three guards rush over to his way; all three aiming them in his direction.

" **Don't move!** " One shouted, slowly marching to the disguised man. He didn't move. Just looked forwards.

" **What's going on?** " He demanded. Zeke quickly thought up an explanation.

" **I typed the wrong letter in by accident.** " He firmly stated. " **The damn system went into the alarm state.** "

A few silent seconds went by, before the soldier in front lowered his gun, with the other two following close by.

" **Is that all?** " He asked, still walking closer towards him.

" **Yes. And for that I am sorry.** " He said, not looking towards the soldier.

" **What...for...** " The guard asked, confused, getting close enough to touch the imposter.

 _For this._ And in one quick motion the impostor swerved his body round, his right arm spinning round and hitting the guard, as both he and the other two, flinched at the sudden motion; however, the two other guards could not see what just happened: as hidden from view of the two, was the picture of the first guard, almost trembling in place, unable to move as lodged into his windpipe was a thin knife. The impostor guard staring down the taller dying man.

Slowly, he let go the knife, and just as dying soldier was about drop to the floor, he wiped out his rifle from the side, time seemed to almost slow down as he aimed towards the direction of one of the guards. He looked through the holographic sites of the rifle; a red cross-hair in the middle of a small screen situated at the top of the gun.

Just as his target came into he immediately fired straight at him, the rifle set to a three-round burst, with each bullet hitting the guard, one of which hit him in the head, through his gas mask lens felling the man.

The other guard had little time to react, daring to aim his weapon up once again, but the impostor beat him to it firing a burst of bullet at the man, each shot hitting his armor and pushing his body back. He fired again, aiming towards his face, with each shot after hitting him square in the face, killing him before he hit the ground.

Only a second later did the impostor's mind went back to a normal state, realizing that he was alone again.

Almost, as beside the alarm, the only other noise that could be heard was the screaming of one of the guards the first he fired, now withering in pain on the floor holding his hands to his eyes lens. The shot did not kill him, but it did take off an eye.

Now realizing what he had to do he slung his rifle back over his shoulder, marching towards the man lying on the floor, kicking away his dropped rifle and pulling out the standardized pistol all soldiers seemed to have with them, draped in a holster. In a single firm notion he aimed the barrel in his other lenses, readying the trigger and shouting to the man.

" **Tell me the pass-code to get in the door!** "

The man did not reply, only seeming to focus on his own pain, barely registering his existence.

" **Tell me or I'll take out your other eye!** " This got his attention.

" **Wait! Wait! I'll tell you, just...please.** " The barrel was not moved from his lens.

" **It's...It's 'periculum', all right?** " The imposter lingered for a second, before quickly darting away, typing it into the device.

The device turned blue when entered, the doors opening up for him, with the man quickly moving through the hallways, and the door immediately sealed shut behind him after only a few seconds, all the while not realizing the security camera's capturing the whole ordeal, watching, knowing where he is.

He continued forward, rifle primed and ready, the alarm still going on in the background. He kept his senses sharp, marching to the door in the end of the hallway. It opened suddenly, as small group of soldiers rushed out.

" **Infiltrator found, neutralizing target.** " One spoke as they all aimed towards his direction, quickly opening fire on the trespasser.

Zeke immediately dived to the left, taking shelter into into an inlet of the wall, however, not before taking a shot to the chest.

He clenched in pain, trying to get away from the continuous fire of the soldiers as he tried to recover. The armor absorbed most of the pain; the bullet not penetrating his torso however it still felt like getting hit with a bat. He refused to let this get him down, grabbing his rifle he peeked out the side and fired a number of round, trying more to keep them at bay as opposed to actually taking them out. They were too numerous to allow his time to properly aim at their heads, as he knew a shot to their chest would only slow them down at best.

He swiveled back to take cover, looking to his rifle. _Knows as good a time as ever._ He thought, grabbing his only grenade out of his jacket and opening the port, quickly loading it into the slot before snapping it back, holding the end to his shoulder like before. He took quick glances off the side, waiting for the right moment.

It was getting more dangerous for him now, with the fact that he had to take pot shots to keep them from getting to to close, his ammo was running out, having only a single magazine left for him. But he persisted, knowing he had, and needed only the slightest luck for him to fire.

As the soldiers wafted around he spotted his chance; now or never. He aimed, making sure he wouldn't get hit, rasping the secondary trigger and quickly fired off the round, ducking back to take cover.

The almost silent sound of the grenade being launched could barely be heard over the alarm; the grenade flying threw the air before bouncing off the back wall before landing behind the soldiers stilling shooting at him.

" **Shit! Grenade!** " One of them quickly shouted, only a mere second before the grenade exploded behind them. The imposter took cover as the explosion ricocheted off fragments in all direction, the sound covered the screams of the soldiers that got caught in the fiery death blast.

Zeke body went rigid for a few seconds before almost immediately sprung his body from the cover, marching forward with his weapon primed as the wreckage of the four soldiers know lay on the ground, small crater appeared from the location the grenade exploded from.

As he walked past them he could hear two of them were still alive, but not well, as they both were screaming on the floor, on the still alive men had his arm blew right off, trembling, clutching his now stump of an arm.

Despite his hatred he couldn't help but feel terrible. He was the one causing this. Sadly he knew he needed to push that emotion aside, knowing it will only hinder him if wanted to to free Suicune.

He passed by the bodies, opening up the door, opening up the door only to be greeted by another door metres away from him; this one completely uncoloured and different in design as opposed to the regular doors, with the same could be said with the hallway for it.

 _Guess I'm getting close._

On the other side of the door, a guard shouted into the transmitter as walked to the door.

" **What do you mean the intruder is coming this way?! Four men just got sent out, what the fuck happened to them?** " He opened the door in front, only to be greeted to the form of another soldier.

He only had seconds to react as this 'soldier' quickly aimed his rifle to the guards head, opening fire on it and blowing his brains out. The sound of gunfire quickly got the attention pf the other people in the room, which the imposter noticed.

These were not guards; they were all wearing lab coats and had no weapons on them. These were scientists, and the image presented in front of him told him this was their lab. As smack dab right in front of him was the unconscious body of the, _his_ Suicune floating in some amniotic-like fluid inside a glass chamber, a mask of some sort over her muzzle with a flexible pipe leading to the top. Around the large room other people were kept unconscious in similar glass chambers, all of them wearing some kind of plain gown.

Zeke aimed his rifle up, letting shots go up into the air to make sure they were paying attention, along with making sure he wasn't an empty threat.

" **Anybody who doesn't want to get shot better get the fuck out of this lab right NOW!** " He bellowed, as practically all scientist almost immediately scampered off at that, making sure to stay clear of him as the exited from the door, said impostor walking up towards the glass chamber.

He stopped and looked down to the controls, having no idea which button released her. Instead, he chose his own option; aiming low at the glass he fired shots into the chamber, below the Pokemon, the fluid gushing out like water, not caring if any of the liquid dampened he fired again, letting the fluid leak out everywhere. With Suicune now slowing floating to the bottom, he turned his rifle over and started to hit the glass with the butt of his gun, breaking the glass more and more, opening up the hole more and more.

He continued doing this more and more until their was a large enough opening for his arms, all the liquid has now run out of the cell for her, as he was now fumbling around with the mask, getting it off Suicune and letting it drop anywhere else.

Slowly he rubbed along the unconscious Pokemon's muzzle with slow caresses.

 _Coming Suicune wake up_ _._..

Slowly her eyelid fluttered open, the image in front of her a little blurry.

"...Wha...t..."

The impostor pulled off his mask and helmet, revealing the tired but welcoming look of her human, her vision coming into view.

"Hu...Human?" She spoke.

Wrapping his arms around her he helped her to her knees. "Come on." He said softly to her. "I'm getting you out of here." Her body regained itself as he was helping her down, though the broken part of the glass and onto the floor.

"Can you walk?"

"I...can. What happened? Where am I?"

"You were captured to be experimented on by some evil paramilitary." His tone was blunt, shocking the Pokemon with his answers. "I managed to sneak in here and get you, though I've been found, so I don't know how long it will be before other soldiers come for us."

"Human." her tone was soft.

"Hold on, please. I need to free the others." He moved away from to reach the nearest chamber. The Suicune never letting her eyes off of him.

 _Human…_

Said human looked at the panel at the side of the chamber, where a man in his presumed 50's laid dormant, this one was much simpler, with a big green button on the side signalling the open switch. He pressed the button, watching the liquid rinse out from holes opening at the button, quickly dispensing before the glass door opened up, Zeke immediately grabbing the man before he fell down, and pulled off his mask.

The old man gagged a little before locking up at his savoir.

"What is..." He tried to speak.

"Don't worry I'm getting all of you out of here." Zeke replied.

"Arceus bless you sir." He said to him. Suddenly a new alarm was heard, this one with some automated female voice was heard, making his blood run cold : "The Self-Destruct System has been activated! All personnel evacuate immediately! Deactivating, and releasing all locks! The base will self destruct in: 10 minutes!"

"...Shit! Suicune, I'm going to need your help." He shouted to her.

"What is it that you need, my human."

"Go to the panel and press the large green buttons to free these people. Quickly, we don't have a lot of time."

She did as she asked, running to the other wall and releasing the humans. With them all free he, giving the others a few moments to regain themselves, he walked his body to the downed guard, reaching to his pockets and taking out some grenades and ammo from the dead man. This did not go unnoticed by the large Pokemon.

"Human..." Her voice was low. "Did you..."

"I had little choice." He didn't look at her, but the Pokemon knew he was being honest. "If only there was..." He trailed off as he turned to the other humans. "OK everyone stay behind me and Suicune. We're getting you all out of here" He turned to the Pokemon.

"Ready?" He said, reading his rifle.

"Ready." She replied, both turning to the front door.

"OK everyone follow us!" He shouted, him and Suicune darting to the door, the other humans directly behind following them.

Both kept their senses sharp as they ran, as they noticed more soldiers coming to stop them.

"Worry not human, I will make sure they won't slow us down." He body sped up, getting closer to the guards then the others.

" **Hold it! You shalt not escape!** " One shouted as all three aimed down their sights.

Gathering up her power she aimed powerful Hydro Pump at the free, firing it off in a sweeping motion knocking all of them to the ground, she quickly rejoined the group.

"Have I ever told you you are amazing?" He said to her, trying to keep a constant speed despite the foreign armor weighing him down.

"No. But I'd like it if you'd do it more often."

"I hope I do." He laughed it off, Suicune managing to lift up his spirits.

In less than an interrupted half a minute later they found the exit to the base, which was the impostors entrance.

Suicune noticed the two guards stationed at the front, and taking the lead she charged forward, grasping down hard onto one of the soldiers before he had a chance to react and flung him towards the other, throwing them both hard against a tree, neither getting up.

"Were out." Zeke stated as his chest collapsed forward for air, most of the other humans doing the same.

"Were free." One of the prisoners shouted.

"We can escape." Said another.

"We're safe now." Zeke stated, not noticing Suicune eyes widening as she looked up, her powerful ears hearing the noise cutting through the wind in the distance.

"I'm not so sure human." Her voice was filled with dread, and as he looked to where she was facing. Coming quickling through the air, a spotlight aimed in their direction was fearsome attack vehicle soaring straight towards them through the air. A loud speaker suddenly sounded coming from the rotor-craft.

" **Do not escape! We have not finished with you yet!** "

 _An attack helicopter….shit…_ He fought immediately turning towards the other humans.

"Everyone! Go now! Get away while I try to stop it!" He suddenly screamed at the escapees. They all quickly disappeared through the forest from the sides, getting away and leaving the ex-gang leader with only the Pokemon by his side, the bright spotlight now aimed at the two, the roaring sound of the helicopter almost deafening. Despite this he concentrated more on Suicune.

"Suicune..." He said softly.

"Do not ask me to leave you, human. I'm staying by your side. I refuse to let you fight this machine by yourself."

"...Thanks."

" **You will not escape us, Suicune! We have orders to take you back!** "

"I'm not sure the grenades will even put a dent in that thing." He said deflated, shielding his eyes from the harsh light aimed at them both.

"If I concentrate, I should be able to build enough energy to take down that thing. But..." She looked saddened when she looked at him. "It will take some time for me to gather enough."

His eyes burned with determination. "I understand." He slung his rifle off his shoulder.

"But human-"

"Don't worry about me! Just worry about your own energy! We don't have any time!" He said this quickly walking forward and loading a grenade into the slot.

She understood him well, though she feared for his safety, she knew worry will only hinder her. With a close of her eyes, she channeled her inner strength, blocking any connection to the outside world as she built up her inner power.

" **Cease what you're about to-** " Before the soldiers in the rotor-craft had any chance to prepare Zeke swiftly aimed his rifle upwards and fired, the grenade let loose and soared through the air, exploding as it hit the aircraft by its side, the soldiers inside yelled from the force pushed against them, yet despite this it only managed to flinch the helicopter, the pilot quickly righting itself as he tried to aim at the attacker.

Zeke gave little time to breath in as he promptly reloaded his launcher, aiming again at the aircraft and fired, hitting the rotor-craft dead-on and forcing the pilot off of his controls as the young man reloaded his third and final grenade.

 _My last one...Suicune, I hope you're nearly ready._ He dared not to look at her; he needed his concentration fully on the enemy. Before the pilot could right his vehicle he fired his final shot hitting the grenade on the screen of the aircraft, which despite it's power only cracked the screen.

 _Well at least I did make some dent._ He thought. He knew he had only one option left. Running forward he aimed once again at the helicopter, firing rounds onto the rotor-craft in the hopes he could lead them away from Suicune.

" **Shit! Fire everything we got on that little bitch!** " One of the two pilots, the gunner, shouted to the other.

" **Negative. There is a chance we could it Suicune. Our officers stated we need it alive.** " The driver stated calmly.

" **Well if worst comes the worst we could still use her remains!** " He shouted loudly, not caring what happens to the Pokemon, only having a desire to see the annoying punk dead before his eyes. Clutching the controls fiercely he targeted the human with the missiles and fired.

This human, still running, narrowly avoided the blast, but the force pushed him to the floor in pain. He looked up towards the helicopter, seeing it aim right at him.

"SUICUNE!" He screamed to the Pokemon hope by now she had gathered enough energy. The sound of her human permeating her concentration as the noise of her human screaming to her awoke her away from her subconsciousness.

However, just as soon as she laid her eyes on him the aircraft fired again, the missile came down on the human as the blast hit just feet away from him, the force blasted him away and over the hill from which the base sat upon, and downwards into the river below.

"NOOOO!" She screamed as her man drifted out of her sight and plummeted into the water. Her worry quickly turned into pure anger as she stared daggers into the aircraft.

" **Finally, we got rid of the that little bastard.** "

" **Um...you may wanna look at this.** " The other pilot interjected, pointing towards the scene of where the Pokemon stood, her body glowing an ethereal light blue as the aura surrounded her, lighting up the darkness brightly.

 **"YOU DARED TO KILL MY HUMAN!?"** The two felt her voice ring in their ears, filled with venom and hatred for the two, frightening thew two for what had been a very long time. **"I WILL TEACH YOU TO** _ **NEVER**_ **TOUCH MY HUMAN YOU MONSTER OF LIVING BEINGS!"**

In one single silent swoop Suicune pulled her ethereal head back and opened her mouth, a spinning orb of bright blue energy formed in front of her mouth.

" **Oh, sh-** " Before they even had a chance to _scream_ Suicune let loose a powerful beam of _Sheer Cold_ , the powerful light of nearly pure white energy fired off to the two, hitting the copter and freezing everything around it, the two humans in the cockpit becoming frozen corpses within seconds as the aircraft started to descend as it engine became kaput, not even exploding as it hit the ground, only just shattering with ice sprinkling everywhere in a shower of frozen water; Suicune's aura quickly fading.

A near silence almost fell over the area before a automated voice came from the base.

" **The self-destruct sequence will begin in one minute.** " Her head craned to the base and then to the river below, quickly, she ran down into the water, fearing for the human as she searched for his body.

* * *

His body felt stiff and rigid when he woke up. His head felt like a mess as he found he was laying down somewhere Whatever is was it felt soft, almost recognizable to his touch. Feeling around himself he found his shirt was off him, along with his pants as well; in fact he seemed to only be in his boxer shorts

"Human, you are awake." The unmistakable sound of Suicune filled his ears. He wiped at his eyes too clear away the dust from them.

Opening them he noticed he was in a clearing of some sort. Below his feet from where he lay was a pond of the most pristine water he ever saw, a wall of soil surrounded this patch as the night sky lit up the area, the stars shimmering down on him and the few random trees that sat in this clearing.

"Do you feel well rested human? Does your body still ache in any way?" She asked him, out of sight of the human, was starting to sit up.

"No I...I feel fine." He said truthfully, patting the surface below him, looking downwards he noticed underneath his body was the rather charred but still recognizable clothing that was his gang jacket. _I threw this away. Did she...bring it back to me?_

"I am happy to hear that." He turned his head round to the left, and there stood the image of the water Pokemon, the light from the night sky bounced off her form, giving her figure an almost aura-like shine coming off her coat. He didn't even realize how long he had been staring, when her face changed to honest curiosity.

"Are you sure you are all right human? You seem a little out of focus." He snapped his head, trying to clear what fogged his mind.

"I am OK, I feel normal it's just...what happened?" She swayed her body round till she was at his side, lowering herself down until she was lying belly-down on the grass next to him.

"That machine that attacked us blasted you away with it's power, into a river below. I managed to quickly dispose of it, but not before it hurt you. I'm...sorry I was not able to charge my power in time." She looked away from him, clearly guilty for this, despite not being responsible for any true wrong-doings.

"I heard you, you know." She said without looking in his direction. "Through my mind, when I had to block everything out from the real world to concentrate my power. It permeated through my conscious. You were...the first ever creature, Pokemon or human, too ever break through my concentration like that." Silence rained down between them.

He looked at her for a few moments before moving his arm around and gently pulling her face back towards, sadness evident in her eyes, small tears forming on them. Calmly he spoke to her.

"Were you the one who healed me?"

She looked at him for a few seconds before she replied. "Just as my touch can clean water, the liquid I produce, namely my saliva, can have a healing effect on others. As soon as I brought you here I immediately healed you as best I can. I was thankful for Arceus, as it appeared you were close to death from your injuries." He looked over his body, realizing what she meant when she said this. With his focus looking away Suicune turned her body away from him and back, presenting him a small bushel of blue berries. "Eat." She gently ordered, placing it to his side. Zeke grabbed a handful and started to chew on them, relishing on their flavour. However, the question for still lingered, a little embarrassingly, in his mind. He stopped eating to ask her.

"So...when you said you licked my body...did you mean...all over?" He felt nervous asking this question.

"What do you mean?" Not understanding where she was going with this.

"I mean...down there." He pointed to his crotch. She looked him over with strange eyes.

"If you meant your genitals, then yes. I had to make sure your whole body was healed. I did place those back on, as I heard you humans are very modest when it comes to being naked, unlike Pokemon." He felt a blush rise up when she said that.

"That's OK, just wanted to clarify that." He said rather quickly, knowing he was unable to look at her, just absentmindedly grabbing a bunch of berries and quickly eating them.

She studied him, coming to the conclusion that she must have made him uncomfortable. Leaning her body forward she gave a gentle lick on his neck, surprising the male, as he turned to her direction with a surprised look.

"Human-" She began.

"Zeke." He corrected her, a little bit surprised it took him this long to tell her his name.

"Zeke, you should not feel embarrassed by such an action. After all, it was the only option I know of that would have saved your life." He felt his tension die down a little.

"I...know Suicune. It's just...a little strange to hear it."

"I understand that Zeke. But do not be afraid of my touch."

"I'm not Suicune. I just-" He stopped himself. She could tell why. The shit he had been through, losing all his friends would be hard on anyone. An idea formed in her head, one of a memory of the day they met.

" _Ooooh_

 _You've got the voice."_ The song ringed in his mind, as sung by Suicune herself

" _The one I want to hear_

 _The tone to make me feel_

 _The feel of your heart."_

"Suicune..."

She started to lick his neck again. He could feel her warm saliva over his neck, yet quickly soon from her lashings did his body relax.

" _Ooooh_

 _You've got the voice_

 _I want to hear you sing_

 _I want to see you close_

 _I want you."_

Slowly, his body relaxed enough for him to lie back down, her licking moved to the other side of the neck before she stopped, pushing her body around so that she was hovering over him now, his attention purely on her now.

" _Ooooh!_

 _You!_

 _You are my love!_

 _My one true love!_

 _The one I wanna hold close!"_

She licked around his cheek now, his mind focusing solely on her, watching on her work.

" _Ooooh!_

 _You!_

 _You are my love!_

 _My one true love!_

 _The one I wanna hold close!"_

His mind a near blank as he felt her lips brush against his body, almost like butterfly kisses, feeling her smooth warm lips touch his body.

" _Ooooh_

 _You are my love_

 _My one true love_

 _The one I need."_

Slowly he pulled up his right arm, lifting it around and over her neck, rubbing the back.

" _All because of you_

 _You made me feel."_

Her voice started to slow down.

 _"Oh so special_

 _When you are close."_

With nearly really understanding it the human gently pulling her face closer to his, whispering the lyrics in tune to her own.

" _Because I_

 _Love_

 _You."_

And with that final word their lips touched each other; Pokemon to human, the world fell silent as the two let their bodies do the talking as they felt the softness of each other lips, only for a matter of moments, before she pulled away.

Again, nothing was said, the two stared into each other's eyes as the area fell silent. The taste of his lips delighted the legendary.

"You know," the Pokemon started, how voice very gentle in his head, "in a funny way, if my powers could not just purify water, but the hearts humans as well, it would still have no affect on you, my human." Before he could question, she said her answer first.

"Because you are already pure in heart, my lovely human." Yet as beautiful as this sentence was, the human could barely managing a smile.

"I don't feel pure." He said solemnly. "How can I? I've certainly done some un-pure things recently haven't I?"

Her smile didn't waver, instead she just simply shook her head, her smile not fading.

"If you meant the kills, they were not a circumstance you could control. I can see into you soul, into your heart; you did not kill for pleasure, for joy, but to save me, to save the other humans, from evil people. You had let a man go, even one who was trying to murder you, because you refuse to kill an unarmed man. It is in your nature."

He let her words muse over him. Deep down, he knew that she knew what she was talking about, yet the idea of him being a pure-hearted human still felt unlikely to him.

... _Buuut_ he didn't want to think this over too hard, not for her sake at least. Rather than a verbal reply, he held open his arms aloft, signaling her to come closer. With a bigger smile she accepted, and pulling her in their mouths touched once again, this time deeper. Harder. More passionate, with more force to it, as they let their mouths do the talking. His arms wrapped firmly around her neck.

She was able to note how she could taste the berries from earlier on his tongue.

She pawed at his chest, feeling the muscles underneath the skin. Her desires came to her. She desired him, her body getting hot from the feeling. Too much for her to handle.

As their mouths parted from a soft 'pop' her breathing was ragged and drained even.

"Zeke, my human. I want you. I need you. I want you as my mate. Please, by mate, become one with me. I desire you more than anything in this world."

He smiled so gently at her, rubbing her muzzle with his touch. They both have done so much for each other. Yet to him, she has done a lot more for him. He wanted to make her happy to please her.

"I can't think of anything better than being your mate." He said in earnest. "I desire you to, Suicune. Allow me to show my thanks."

"Anyway you want to, my human Zeke." She replied.

"Then please get off me a second but stay in place." She did as he asked, as he stood up for the first time in a good number of days, stretching his muscles quickly before turning to his new mate.

"Bend your front body down but your back end up." He commanded to her, doing as he asked as moved to behind the female, where, almost glistening off the water bouncing off the pond, was the presence of his target, laying on her rae, was her plump womanhood, ripe for the taking.

Settling his hands on her rear. He asked her "Are you comfortable?"

"Most, my human." She replied, swiveling her head around to see him, wondering what action he will take on her, the suspense lingering in the air.

Getting down on his knees he brought his mouth close to her rear, and sticking his tongue out, started to lick at her entrance, her moans came clean to his ears as he licked inside her lower lips, tasting her sweet juices and listening to her soft cries.

He enjoyed how she tasted, roughly grabbing her buttocks and pulling her butt close to his, leaving soft kisses on her clitoris, and kiss on her clit almost brought the Pokemon down to the earth as he focused on her pussy, driving his tongue deep into her flower and each lick drove her closer and closer to orgasm.

"...Ze...Zeke, I can feel my body about to-" Hearing her saying she was in the edge drove him further in her walls, and within seconds she screamed his name, the named human lapped at her insides until she stopped, moving off of the silent Pokemon.

"Are you OK?" He asked to her.

"More than OK, my human. But please, are not done yet, are we?" She motioned to his crotch, where a bulge was kept inside his boxers. "Please, let us finalize being mates. Mate with me, my human, be mine and mine alone."

He quickly dropped down his pants, freeing his modest erection and pulling his legs out from his boxers. Grabbing her butt once again he aimed for her entrance, poking at the outside.

"I'm ready for you, my human." She spoke, resting her head on her paws with a smile.

With a grunt he pushed into, both tensing at the feeling before he quickly pulled out and thrusted in again, pushing deep into her walls as the pleasure came to them both, saying little as they thought of nothing but the pleasure.

As he thrusted like a piston Zeke gently rubbed around her butt, earning a "mmmm" from his mate as took her, not relenting his movements as her pussy tightened around.

Moving another hand around he, while resting on her backside, prodded at her clit with his thumb, rolling the bead around his digit while he continued his thrusts

"This feels...soooo good, my mate." She commented. "I can feel myself starting to tense up at the oncoming feeling. Don't stop, please, my mate."

His thrust became faster now, both moaning at the actions as they felt their respective bodies starting to create their climax's.

"You are...amazing, my human. I love you so much."

"I...I love you to, Suicune."

Within seconds they came. Not load of strong, but calm, liking the rushing of waves, as their bodies and the juices were shot, their pants became gentle once again, with the Pokemon resting her rear back down to the floor, and the human putting back on his boxers and resting next to his mate, who was laying on his burnt coat.

Seeing him she moved out her paw, as if opening an entrance for him, and eagerly he moved in between her limbs, resting his back on his coat as she brought her legs around him, snuggling her mate with vigor, resting her eyes as they both started to feel the recesses of sleep come to then.

"Hey...Suicune?" He asked her.

"Yes, my mate?"

"May I join you." He continued before she questioned him. "That is to say, may I go with you from now on. To see the world with you." He had no one else left, and no home to go to, she knows this. All that was left was her.

With a smile she answered him but this.

"Of course my human. I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **"I have searched the mountains and the deserts, I've searched the oceans and the tundra. I have searched long, as I grow old...I search for the Heart Of Gold."**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
